The New Clans
by Tezz Volitov
Summary: This is a story of four clans that I *cough* almost *cough* made up by myself. A kittypet life isn't all that it seems when a group goes out in the forest. There is evil lurking somewhere and two of the clans are at war. Does one cat have the power to save the clans and restore balance to the forest? Read to find out!
1. Intro to the clans

**Hello world of Fanfiction! I am writing this OC story, for you! So this chapter is just the cats and clans, sorry.**

**Stormclan**

**Leader: Spottedstar, has a yellow pelt with black spots(3 lives left)**

**Deputy:Whiteleg, black with one white leg and green eyes**

**Medicine cat: Duskfoot, white with black feet**

**Warriors: Flarepelt, light orange tabby she-cat**

**Blazeheart, dark orange tabby tom with icy blue eyes**

**Whitefur, pure white tom with dark blue eyes**

**Silverfoot, light grey-blue she-cat with amber eyes**

**Rainfur, dark blue-grey tom with green eyes**

**Snowpelt, white she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Highjump, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Spottedfoot, gray she-cat with spots that are darker at her feet**

**Leafclaw, calico she-cat with bright green eyes**

**Riverstone, light gray tom with yellow eyes**

**Apprentices: Quickpaw**

**Graypaw**

**Lionpaw**

**Spottedpaw**

**Loudpaw**

**Queens: Softstep, creamy she-cat**

**Lightningstreak, gray she-cat with a jagged stripe down her side**

**Kits:**

**Softstep's-Leapoardkit and Hawkkit**

**Lightningstreak's- Thunderkit and Stripekit**

**Elders: Longfang, tan tom with abnormally long fangs**

**Cinderfur, grey she-cat with amber eyes**

**Whitestrike, white tom with blue eyes and is deaf**

**Nightclan (all cats are short)**

**Leader: Brightstar, white she-cat with black ears and amber eyes**

**Deputy: Shadowstep, black muscular tom with green eyes**

**Medicine cat: Nightgaze, creamy she-cat with blind yellow eyes**

**Warriors: Silverfoot, light gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Lightpelt, white tom with green eyes**

**Moonfur, pale lavender and gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Ravenclaw, black tom with a white chest and amber eyes**

**Leaftail, calico she-cat with green eyes**

**Riverstream, gray Tom with yellow eyes**

**Sandpelt, tan she-cat with green eyes**

**Grayheart, gray tom with darker flecks**

**Flamepool, dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentices: Breezepaw**

**Badgerpaw**

**Reedpaw**

**Queens: Silverwind, fast light gray she-cat**

**Kits: Dovekit**

**Featherkit**

**Elders: Mousefoot, creamy tom with green eyes**

**Nightears, brown she-cat with black ears and amber eyes**

**Stoneclan**

**Leader: Graystar, gray tabby tom**

**Deputy:Mossfoot, light gray tom**

**Medicine Cat: Mousetail, light brown she-cat with a short tail**

**Warriors: Rockpelt, dark grey tabby tom**

**Dustfur, light brown she-cat**

**Mudtail, dark brown tabby she-cat**

**Greytail, light grey she-cat**

**Feahterpelt, white longhair she-cat**

**Stonefoot, light grey tom**

**Honeyfur, light grey tabby she-cat**

**Berrytail: Cream colored she-cat**

**Apprentice: Tallpaw**

**Elder: Graymist, light gray she-cat**

**Cloudclan**

**Leader: Willowstar, tan tabby she with emerald eyes**

**Deputy: Stormfoot, fast grey tom**

**Medicine Cat: Leafpelt, long haired tom**

**Apprentice: Greypaw**

**Warriors: Flamepool, light orange she**

**Redstripe, reddish-brown tabby tom**

**Grassfur, long haired light brown she with green eyes**

**Duststreak, Grey tabby tom**

**Mudpelt, dark brown she**

**Apprentice:Vinepaw**

**Bouldertail, dark grey tom**

**Stoneclaw, pale grey she**

**Apprentices: Greypaw**

**Vinepaw**

**Elders:Snowpelt, white she with blue eyes**

**Kinktail, brown tom with amber eyes**

* * *

I dedicate all of Cloudclan to pawprintsinpaint! Go read her story and do the same as you will do to mine, review, favorite, and follow! Bye


	2. Prologue

My first Warriors fanfic! I'm hoping for lots if reviews, follows, and favorites!

* * *

"Hello."

"We have been waiting." A cat with a pelt of stars meowed.

"What do you have to tell me, Silverwing?"

"We must wait for Silverstar and Tallfoot, Duskfoot."Silverwing said.

Two other cats came," Sorry for the wait."

"Now, what is it that you want to tell me?" Duskfoot said.

The three cats said at once, "There will be danger in the shadows, shadows will fight shadows and light shall win. Only then the forest will be saved."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"It lies beyond your clan."

Duskfoot left. She returned to the mooncave.

"Have Starclan shared a anything with you?" A cat asked her.

"I must figure it out before sharing."

* * *

It is short because it is a prologue, once again I am dedicating one whole clan to pawprintsinpaint. *to pawprintsinpaint* Thank you!


End file.
